Veracruz class Battleship
''Veracruz'', Mexico Battleship laid down 1918 The Veracruz class was the first native battleship laid down by the Mexican Navy designed solely by Mexico. While it was the second class of modern battleship to enter service with the Armada the preceding class had been built primarily from a licensed design produced by the Spanish. Veracruz, thus, represents Mexico's continuing push, starting after the end of the Spanish-American war, to build a Navy competitive with her nearest and fiercest neighbors. Veracruz, Mexico Battleship laid down 1918 Displacement 29,038 t light; 30,840 t standard; 32,100 t normal; 33,108 t full load Dimensions Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (654.10 ft / 645.00 ft) x 92.00 ft x (32.00 / 32.82 ft) (199.37 m / 196.60 m) x 28.04 m x (9.75 / 10.00 m) Armament 12 - 14.96" / 380 mm 45.0 cal guns - 1,640.00lbs / 743.89kg shells, 100 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1916 Model 4 x 3-gun mounts on centreline ends, evenly spread 2 raised mounts - superfiring 16 - 5.00" / 127 mm 38.0 cal guns - 59.33lbs / 26.91kg shells, 120 per gun Quick firing guns in deck and hoist mounts, 1918 Model 8 x Twin mounts on sides, evenly spread 12 - 1.46" / 37.0 mm 39.0 cal guns - 1.47lbs / 0.67kg shells, 300 per gun Quick firing guns in deck mounts, 1914 Model 6 x Twin mounts on sides, evenly spread 12 - 0.50" / 12.7 mm 12.0 cal guns - 0.04lbs / 0.02kg shells, 1,000 per gun Machine guns in deck mounts, 1909 Model 6 x Single mounts on sides, forward deck aft 6 x Single mounts on sides, aft deck aft Weight of broadside 20,647 lbs / 9,366 kg Armour - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 13.5" / 343 mm 340.00 ft / 103.63 m 15.00 ft / 4.57 m Ends: Unarmoured Main Belt covers 81 % of normal length Main Belt inclined 18.00 degrees (positive = in) - Torpedo Bulkhead - Additional damage containing bulkheads: 3.00" / 76 mm 340.00 ft / 103.63 m 32.00 ft / 9.75 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 85.00 ft / 25.91 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 13.0" / 330 mm 10.0" / 254 mm 11.0" / 279 mm 2nd: 2.00" / 51 mm 1.00" / 25 mm 1.00" / 25 mm - Armoured deck - single deck: For and Aft decks: 6.00" / 152 mm Forecastle: 1.00" / 25 mm Quarter deck: 1.00" / 25 mm - Conning towers: Forward 10.00" / 254 mm, Aft 4.00" / 102 mm Machinery Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Geared drive, 3 shafts, 41,749 shp / 31,145 Kw = 22.00 kts Range 6,300nm at 12.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 2,269 tons Complement 1,198 - 1,558 Cost £6.387 million / $25.549 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement Armament: 4,292 tons, 13.4 % - Guns: 4,290 tons, 13.4 % Armour: 11,938 tons, 37.2 % - Belts: 3,109 tons, 9.7 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 1,208 tons, 3.8 % - Armament: 3,298 tons, 10.3 % - Armour Deck: 4,018 tons, 12.5 % - Conning Towers: 305 tons, 0.9 % Machinery: 1,506 tons, 4.7 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 11,302 tons, 35.2 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 3,062 tons, 9.5 % Miscellaneous weights: 0 tons, 0.0 % Overall survivability and seakeeping ability Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 38,516 lbs / 17,470 Kg = 23.0 x 15.0 " / 380 mm shells or 5.6 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.06 Metacentric height 5.0 ft / 1.5 m Roll period: 17.4 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 42 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 1.00 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.01 Hull form characteristics Hull has a flush deck, a normal bow and a cruiser stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.592 / 0.595 Length to Beam Ratio: 7.01 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 25.40 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 43 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 35 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 18.00 degrees Stern overhang: 0.00 ft / 0.00 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 18.00 %, 28.00 ft / 8.53 m, 17.00 ft / 5.18 m - Forward deck: 32.00 %, 17.00 ft / 5.18 m, 17.00 ft / 5.18 m - Aft deck: 32.00 %, 17.00 ft / 5.18 m, 17.00 ft / 5.18 m - Quarter deck: 18.00 %, 17.00 ft / 5.18 m, 17.00 ft / 5.18 m - Average freeboard: 17.79 ft / 5.42 m Ship space, strength and comments Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 76.4 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 116.3 % Waterplane Area: 43,063 Square feet or 4,001 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 95 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 218 lbs/sq ft or 1,064 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.95 - Longitudinal: 1.49 - Overall: 1.00 Excellent machinery, storage, compartmentation space Adequate accommodation and workspace room Category:Mexican Naval Vessels